Transformers: Rescue Bots
Transformers: Rescue Bots (or simply Rescue Bots) is a toyline, story book series, and animated robot superhero television series based on toy manufacturer Hasbro's Transformers franchise. Rescue Bots is the successor of Transformers: Robot Heroes and is based on the same concept as the Marvel Superhero Adventures and Star Wars Jedi Force franchises. Rescue Bots mainly focuses on educating children regarding hazards and safety. The original main group of Autobots who take part in Rescue Bots are Chase, Heatwave, Blades and Boulder. Relating to other Transformers series/continuities, Rescue Bots features human and Autobot allies as well as a toy line. The original toy line and the storybook series features the team of Chief Charlie Burns (Optimus Prime's and Hoist's partner), an adult Cody Burns (Heatwave's partner), Sawyer Storm (Blades' and Medix' Partner), Walker Cleveland (Boulder's partner), Billy Blastoff and Jack "Hunter" Tracker (Chase's partners), and Axel Frazier (Bumblebee's partner). The TV series features Chief Charlie Burns (Chase's partner), Cody Burns as a child (Optimus Prime's and Salvage's partner), Dani Burns (Blades's partner), Kade Burns (Heatwave's partner), and Graham Burns (Boulder's partner), as well as Doc Greene and Francine Greene as supporting characters (who later in the series become temporary partners to the Autobot High Tide). Season 1 is available for streaming via Netflix. Hasbro has also made seasons 1-3 available digitally on iTunes and on YouTube through a paid subscription. The trailer for the fourth season was released on January 22, 2016 which shows an older Cody Burns and a female rescue bot named Quickshadow. Season 4 first aired on April 23, 2016 and ended on October 22, 2016. As of its fourth season, Rescue Bots is the longest-running Transformers series, surpassing The Transformers, which aired for 98 episodes. On June 6, 2017, it was announced that the series had ended production and would be succeeded by a new show, Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy. A television series was produced independently from the earlier released storybooks, set in the same story continuity as Transformers: Prime and Transformers Robots in Disguise. It is currently airing on Hasbro's and Discovery's television network, Discovery Family. Rescue Bots is developed for television by Nicole Dubuc, Brian Hohlfeld, and Jeff Kline. The series had a sneak peek on December 17, 2011, and officially premiered on February 18, 2012. Set on the fictional island of Griffin Rock somewhere off the coast of Maine, the Rescue Bots (a group of Autobots designed for rescue missions) named Heatwave, Boulder, Blades, and Chase respond to Optimus Prime's message for any active Autobots in outer space to come to Earth. Coming out of a long stasis, the Rescue Bots learned what became of Cybertron and that they are one of the only Rescue Bot teams remaining. Believing them not ready to join the fight against the Decepticons, Optimus Prime partners them with the Burns Family composed of first response rescuers. Together, they learn teamwork and heroism alongside their human friends as they deal with various disasters while also getting themselves familiar with Earth's cultures. Cast Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Atomic Cartoons Category:Cartoons